Empty space
by NOIRflame
Summary: Gokudera Hayato thought thaty his mother left him nothing but some tiny bits of memories. Not anymore. After more than 10 years, he finally found out what more that his mother had left for him.


_It was too much for me._

"Sora, let's go home! I don't like it here.."

_And even for her._

"Shut up! Go home without me if you want to, Riku!"

_But, we keep quite about it._

"It's too sudden! What if we have the wrong person?"

_We're too scared of it._

"Impossible! Gokudera Hayato must be here!"

And by that, the guy called Gokudera Hayato appear on sight, with the other 2 boys. Vongola Decimo and his rain guardian. But there's no mistake with Gokudera Hayato. Both Sora and Riku have the samve silver hair, and green emerald eyes. Same like their mother.

_Their _mother.

"Hayato-niichan!" Sora raise her sweet voice, running to the storm guardian of Vongola as her younger twin still standing in front of the gate, too scared to do the same. The older boy she just called raised an eyebrow as he didn't recognize the girl that just called him. Sora stop in front of him and smilling sweetly with the other 2 boys with high school uniform stare in confussion.

_It's not good_, the younger twin thought. He knew his sister more than anyone else in the world. And that sweet smile, that will make you think that she's a cute middle schooler, is just something that you dont want to see if you know her real intention. It always been like that since forever. And he's also one of those people who dont want to see that smile.

"Good afternoon, Vongola Decimo." Sora bow respecfully to the brunette haired boy who is now shocked because she knew who he is. Other than someone from the mafia-world, it's pretty impossible to that someone will know him and call him by that name

"Who the hell are you?" said Gokudera as he give her a cold eyes with hands ready to pull out his dynamites. The only thing that cross his mind is that this girl might be sent by her family to kill the tenth Vongola boss.

"I'm Sora. And that this is Riku. We're twins!" she said as point her index finger to the younger figure behind her. Riku slowly approaching his sister with his head slightly lowered. It was said that it's not polite to introduce yourself from distance in japan, yet it's not like he really want to introduce himself to the silver haired older boy yet. But it's not like that his sister would listen to him.

"And..." Sora's hand start to moving slowly to her skirt pocket and take something out from it, round and with string attach to it. Small flame now ignited the string and the flame walking through the string toward the round thing. "Good bye."

Sora throw the mini cherry shaped dynamite to 3 older boys infront of her as Riku immedietely run toward them and push them to the ground before the dynamites explode. He knew this would happen soon or later and he got the timing right to create a soft-unseen barrier behind him as he push the 3 boys. Sora was also in time when she hop backward distance herself from the explosion she made.

But then, she clicked her tongue as she didint saw his brother behind her. Couldn't care less about her surounding, she now stand straight and have her right hand on her hips as sign of annoyance because her plan didnt work at all. She knew that Riku is smarter than he looks, but she thought that she could handle Riku which was fail idea.

"Are you all okay?" the screen smoke start to fade as Sora now can see the 4 shadow on the ground. The Vongola Boss was just growling, the rain guardian was laughing and the storm guardian just snapped and grabbed Riku's collar and give him a fair amount of fear.

"What the fuck was that? What are you trying to accomplish?" the older boy said as he gave Riku a glare. Unfortunately Riku was to scared to answer anything and he just bit his lower lip. But Gokudera didnt seems to be bother by it.

"G—Gokudera-kun!" the brunette boy tried to stop the silverette from doing anything more than grabbing Riku's collar. The Vongola boss didnt feel any danger at all from the twins, moreover from the younger one. If they want to kill him, why bother to push them to the ground to avoid the explosion from the dynamites? But tha guardian of storm didn't seems to listen to his boss that much, as he still keep glaring at the scared younger boy who's collar was still in his hand.

"Get your filthy hand off from him."

Gokudewa shift his glare to the other twin, that is also glaring at him. Her hands are full with red cherry shape dynamite, the same as the one that she threw earlier.

"Can't you read the condition here? Throw it at me, _if _you dare." Gokudera said as he smirk. He got her brother, and if she tried to throw the bombs at him, it's equal to throw the bombs to her brother isnt it? Who's at disadvantage?

Sora also let out a smirk. She put back her dynamites to her pocket, and start to run toward the silverette. "Who said that I'd threw it at you, moron." She pull out a small knife from her belt and ready to stab.

The silverette easily dodge the knife, as he still pulling the younger boy around. But that is one of Sora's plan; getting him out of his stance and distance himself from the tenth vongola boss. Her target from the start wasn't him at all.

Riku gasp, seeing his sister change direction toward the shocked Vongola boss. Riku immedietely elbowed Gokudera who's still holding him, and get out from his arm. Jumping in the incredeable speed and he's now in front of his sister, spreading his arm in meant to ask her to stop. She did, right in front of her brother with the knife's blade on her brother's neck. Just if she was late from another second, Riku would seriously be dead.

"What are you _doing_, Riku?"

"This is not like what you said." Riku answer her, his eyes is serious against his older sister as if he's a completely different person from earlier who seems like the kind of younger brother who wouldn't even dare to talk back to his sister. It's gone too far from what Sora said. It's far more than just an introduction to _their brother._

"Enough, you two." A sharp kid voice stop the 2 from arguing more and the tense aura between the two cease.

"R—Reborn! What are you doing here? And why Bianchi also?" said the Vongola Boss as he saw the baby in black suit and yello pacifier carried by his storm guardian older sister. He was a bit relieve when he saw that Bianchi was using her glasses, since it means that Gokudera wont faint and make things more complicated than having around 50 students looking to their direction already.

Reborn didn't seems interested to answer his student's question at all, and keep staring at the twins. The black jade eyes that eyeing them really something that send a shiver to the person's spine. Well, at least, the Vongola boss under his training knew it.

But then Reborn smile, "Welcome to Japan, you two." The sun arcolabelo hop down to the ground from Bianchi's shoulder, walking toward the twins that immedietely return Reborn's smile.

"Reborn-san! You know them? They just tried to kill Tenth!" Gokudera snapped.

"Tried to kill?" Reborn stop, lowering his head and have his eyes shadowed by his fedora. "They probably tried to kill you. There's no way they would be brave enough to lay their hand to this Dame-Tsuna."

"What is it Reborn? Who are they?" Tsuna, the Vongola boss, tried to ignore Reborn's insult, and continue with the real topic. Both of them did seems like they have no interest in him, but his storm guardian. And that's something rare. Not like he really want someone to attack him, but if it really sounds better than worrying over his guardians got attacked.

"They're Gokudera's younger brother and sister."

* * *

><p>Hi! I'm a new author! :D<p>

This is my first fanfic about KHR and my first fanfic in english . English is not my first language, so please dont hate me over the error :( Review would be loved 3

Ciao Ciao :3


End file.
